It Started with Snicker Doodles
by thisiseve
Summary: They had it coming. If the furtive glances and lingering touches weren't enough as clues, then perhaps the stubborn distance will be. All they needed was a catalyst. Oneshot Lemon. L/OC.


**It Started with Snicker Doodles**

**_Rating M_**

**_L/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine. _**

She had created a monster out of L Lawliet. As his lips traced her jawline and his hands moved south, she briefly reflected on how this happened.

They were working on the case. She was mapping out the recent pharmacy thefts on file. He was crouched before his laptop, analyzing case files of recent suicides. Somehow or another, both were sure there was a connection.

Watari had just come into the bedroom with a fresh batch of his famous snicker doodles. L wasted no time in grabbing half the plate before Watari left them alone in their investigation.

L's hand reached out for another cookie, the greedy bastard, but she slapped his hand away in irritation.

"Leave some for the rest of us, yeah?"

L placed his thumb on his bottom lip and frowned. "Have you gained weight recently, Z?" No doubt, hinting that she should really let him have all the cookies. His eyes danced with amusement however.

She narrowed her eyes angrily, considering the crude method of tackling him for the slight. She resolved to stuff the cookies into her mouth as a childish retort. Z grabbed the plate of cookies and quickly began shoving the snicker doodles into her mouth one by one.

L dropped his thumb from his mouth in surprise before quickly snapping out of it to stop her from taking all the cookies. Watari's cookies were meant to be savored!

He wrestled her to the ground, trapping her arms above her head as he hovered over her. The plate fell away. The few cookies left scattered. Her mouth was stuff full.

They were in a compromising position, one which reminded them of the sexual tension that had been building between them over the years.

Z would have made a comment, but her mouth was full.

L stared unblinkingly at the women underneath him. Her light olive eyes, her chocolate mess of hair, her pale complexion reddening; it was all very entrancing. He found his stubborn determination to keep their relationship professional weakening fast. It didn't help that her legs were spread on either side of his hips.

She tried to gulp the cookies down, regretting her childish revenge. Her action served to draw L's dark eyes towards her lips. She noticed, and her blush intensified. Of all things, why now? She thought. She was a mess, and they were on the floor for god's sake. Cookie crumbs everywhere. Hardly romantic.

But in a moment, all her thoughts left when L's lips met hers. She gasped and L plunged his tongue into her mouth, stealing away the cookie remains and enjoying the taste of sweetness from her mouth.

Her wrists escaped from his hold and she grasped his head to bring her closer to her. Her fingers tangled in his messy black hair. All reserves lost.

His hands roamed. Searching for the gap underneath her black T-shirt, pulling it off her and flinging it to a corner of the room. His fingers brushed against the large swell of her breasts, teasing light touches against her bare skin. He was glad Z hated wearing bras, though it never helped when he wanted to be on task.

Z was struggling with L's jeans. Her touch over his crotch made him moan into her neck. He stopped massaging her breasts and pulled his shirt off quickly before unzipping his jeans and kicking them off. Z took the chance to pull off her own shorts, leaving her clad only in her candy patterned underwear.

"I like those." L commented distractedly. His eyes wandered down, before snapping back to look into her eyes.

Z grinned. "Then perhaps I should keep them on."

L pulled her up towards the bed and pushed her back into the soft mattress. His mouth found purchase on her breasts, causing Z to moan his name. He mumbled into her chest, "I don't like them that much."

His hands explored her body, tracing down her curves, her waist, her hips, and thighs. He placed a hand between her legs. His fingers slipping beneath her underwear. Z gasped and gripped the sheets.

"L-"

His lips found hers again. He sucked on her bottom lip as she moaned from the feel of his fingers pumping into her, tortuously slow.

"Please-"

His eyes lidded over with desire at her whimper. He used his other hand to pull his boxers down to uncage his throbbing libido and quickly pulled Z's underwear off her as well. Z suddenly found it hard to breath.

She was so beautiful. L couldn't look away from between her legs. Z blushed red, and tried to close her legs, but he grasped her thighs and pushed them farther apart.

Instead, she looked away, but found she couldn't. Her eyes found his and she whispered softly, "Lawliet, I want you. I love you."

Lawliet, couldn't breath. He crawled to hover over her, his hardened length brushing at her entrance. She shuddered as he whispered in her ear, "I have loved you since we were children, Zara."

And in one swift motion, he thrust into her fully. She cried into his shoulder. He groaned, resisting the urge to thrust again. He kissed her tears away.

After a while, she gripped his shoulders and he began to move clumsily against her. It was a first for them both. The pain began to subside, and Z could feel it there, the pleasure that was rising with each thrust.

"F-faster, Lawliet." She moaned. He didn't hide the gratifying feeling it gave him, to be able to have her make those sounds. He breathed heavily, instinctively pulling a leg over his shoulder so he could reach deeper, faster, harder.

Z cried loudly, she felt the edge coming, forcing her to fall over the cliff. Her walls tightened around L, forcing his own release inside her. He groaned from the overpowering flash of pleasure. L collapsed onto her. Their lips found each other and they kissed each other gently and sweetly. L could still taste the snicker doodles. L rolled over to lay next to Z, both staring at each other as they caught their breath.

"That was-" Z began.

"Remarkable?" L finished for her. "Exceptional? Breathtaking?"

Z laughed and her laugh was like wind chimes. L could listen to her laugh forever.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that." She teased. Her fingers brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. He drew closer to her like moth to a flame.

"Then it seems we will just have to do it again." Already, his hands wandered over to her hips. A smirk played on his lips.

She giggled, but the desire had clouded her eyes again. L rolled back onto her and the bed rocked until dawn.

A month later, and Zara found herself thinking about the monster she had created out of L Lawliet. The case had already been solved. The stolen medicine was used to induce depressed victims into committing suicide. They had victory sex on the closed case and captured criminal mastermind. Rather, they had hardly caught a break from sex. L had found a large addiction in exploring her body and experimenting on which actions would make her moan loudest.

She couldn't remember a single surface they had not fucked on and more than once all it took was a glance to find fingers in each other's hair and tongues down each other's throats. L had made it a personal goal to make her orgasm more than last time. He had a new taste for the space between her legs, comparing it often to candy. She was no better. She found a gratifying feeling in making L succumb underneath her tongue as she tasted his hard libido.

Z was sure Watari was tired of tiptoeing around them, but L believes Watari is excited for grandchildren.

Z didn't know how to feel about that, but L distracted her enough with his tongue on her clitoris.

And now, L was tracing her jaw with butterfly kisses. Hands trailing down her bare skin. Her fingers glided up and down his bare back. He pulled away to look into her olive green eyes and she smiled happily back into his dark ones.

"L Lawliet, I believe this must be happiness."

A gentle smile graced his lips, it was one that he wore often around Zara. "A correct deduction, my love."

**Why the lemons? Because I can. Hahahaha!**


End file.
